To Live For
by Kanai16
Summary: A vampire searches for her love centuries after he died. now in 2005, new orleans, she may have found him. InuxHellsing
1. Default Chapter

Here's another story from the one and only, Dee K. this story is told mostly in kagome pov.

To Live For

By Dee K

drip. drip. drip.

(England voice)

Tears mixed with blood dropped to the ground as two lovers shared a pain. One losing the other.

"Please don't leave me. I. I couldn't bear to live with out you." one cried. A female with black hair to her knees with red eyes.

"Don't worry love. We'll see each other again." the other said. a male with silver hair to his knees and honey gold eyes.

"No you just can't leave me like this. You just Cant." she cried leaning over his chest.

"It'll be all right, just remember i love you." he said as his eyes closed, never to be opened again.

"No. no. noooooo!" she cried.

oh was that a dreadful day. I'm sorry, i was so caught up in a memory of my past that i forgot to introduce my self. My name is Draculina Kagome Vaus, but you can call me Kagome, the No Life Queen.

The year was 2000b.c. and me and my younger twin brother, Dracula Alucard Vaus, better known as Alucard the No Life King, ruled over North Africa in a reign of terror. our empire stretched from Morocco all the way to Afghanistan. our lives were perfect, living off the blood of mortals and holding down our kingdom.

We inherited our land from our parents. We've never met them, for mother died after giving birth to Alucard. And father died in his depression 'cause he wouldn't eat. But we heard they were cold blooded in their killings. The only thing is they wouldn't kill children; 'they are the future of the kingdom.' our nanny would tell us why they never killed them. it was a stupid reason to me so when we knew everything there was to know about being a vampire, at the age of 8, we killed our nanny for putting stupid ideas in our heads and seized control over our birth right for the advisors. if our parents were cold blooded then we were that and then plenty more. We spared no one who disobeyed us or just for fun.

Everything was going great until our 20th birthday when we would stop aging for the next 10000 years. The gods grew scared of us to the point where they thought we would kill everything on the planet. He hee, yes that how evil we were. Anyway, they got so scared they banished us to the dark of night. Knowing the couldn't kill us because of our immortality.

Now thousands of years later or kind hide in the dark as humans found ways tom kill us. Sometimes I think those damn gods are laughing at us.

The year is 1543 as me and Alucard move from Africa to the new world called America. Centuries have past, as the scare of the vampire becomes a mere children's story. but some how Alucard has managed to leave his mark on people after an encounter with a writer, then began the stories under his first name, Dracula. as for me, I've been losing my passion for the whole vampiric thing ever since my love was killed by these wretched humans in 1221 England. Now my passion for the thrill of every thing has dwindled like a flame about to blow out.

The year is now 2005, New Orleans and the sun jus set down.

End 1

Please r/r. any questions just email me.

Thanks,

Dee K


	2. Chapter 2

To live for

Chapter2

Kags pov

I awake as usually, with a hunger. I open my red eyes to see a pair like my own staring at me. I roll over ignoring my brother as I get out of bed.

I bet you're wondering why I'm in a bed instead of a coffin. Well yes I have a coffin but I like the comfort of a bed and besides every window was covered with thick black drapes so that when they are closed no light can get in.

I walked to the window and open the curtains to see a beautiful full moon.

I stood in a black Victoria's secret teddy.

I felt arms slide over my stomach as Alucard slid up behind me.

"Not now Alucard." I said staring at the moon.

"I have something for you downstairs." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes glowed at what it could be then lost its luster as my depression took over me.

"Please Alucard, no more surprises." I said

"You've been asleep for 2 months. And besides I think you'll like this." He said rubbing my stomach.

I let out a sigh as I allowed him to lead me downstairs.

We walked into the living room and there lying on the couch were two unconscious girls.

Just from standing where I was, I could feel the warm blood flowing through their veins just beating to get out and slide down my throat.

I felt my fangs elongating as I walked towards them, but Alucard stopped me.

"Look, they are beginning to wake." He said

"Ow, what happened?" one said

The other woke and began to laugh. "I can't believe we got wasted and it's only-." She looked at her watch. "6:50. way to early to get drunk."

The first one turned to us and seeing Alucard holding me, and rubbing my stomach, trying to sooth my hunger.

'hey, its you." She said

"Yeah, alu something." her friend said

"My name is Alucard and this is my sister Kagome." He said.

They looked at me but couldn't see my face because my head was bent with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Hi. I'm Trixie and this is my friend Kitty."

Frankly I didn't care who they were. I just wanted to feast off their blood.

Alucard released my hand and pushed me forward before sitting in the lounge chair.

I slowly walked towards the two blondes.

Their blood beating loudly in my ears.

I stopped at the one called Trixie. She had blonde hair that stopped just above her ears. Her eyes were blue with just a hint of green. She looked like someone who didn't know what to do with their life. But I will take that responsibility away from her very soon.

I pulled her to stand up. Moving in close I licked her neck, so close my fangs were that with one move her life essence would flow in to my mouth.

"Um what are you doing?"

I silenced her worries with a kiss that left her in a daze from a natural sedate that came from my fangs.

I ran my tongue once more over her jugular vein. I locked my eyes on Karen, who still sat on the couch looking dazed as I broke the skin on Trixie's neck. Drinking her dry as her mouth opened in a scream only she could hear.

That's when something hit me. This blood was something I haven't had in centuries. Pure virgin blood.

I cut my eyes to Alucard in shock, which broke my contact of hypnotism on Karen.

I let Trixie's body fall and before I could put the hypnotism back in play, Karen had already screamed as she watched her now dead friend's body fall to the floor.

My instincts snapped in and before she could get off the couch I grabbed her and tore my fangs into her neck and drained her dry.

By the time I was finished with her, her head was only hanging on by a thin layer of skin as I dropped her body.

My eyes glowed, a bright red letting Alucard know I was ready for the next part of our game.

He walked up to me, grabbed me around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

I looked up at him as he licked the blood off my face.

I closed my eyes as his tongue cleaned my face stopping at my mouth and giving me a deep kiss filled with passion yet to come.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped on his wait.

lemon

He materialized up to the bedroom. He tossed me on the bed and ripped both of our clothes off.

His hands pinched my nipples to the point of pain for a human but the point of pleasure for me.

I spread my legs enough so he could lie between them.

He slid his manhood into me and stared with a fast and hard pace.

I bet you're saying

"They're brother and sister. What they are doing is incest."

I know. But I and Alucard are not bound by the rules of mortal laws. And besides neither one of us has every found anyone who can withstand a night of true pleasure with us after our feeding. So we just use each other, knowing the other will still be alive come morning.

"Harder." I said raking my nails down his back.

"Ah Kagome."

"Huh?" I asked holding on to his back, some how we ended up on the ceiling.

"Come with me." He grunted

"Uh huh."

I could feel my release building up and I could feel his.

When we reached our peak, Alucard bit into my neck as I bit into his. We were sharing blood and power.

end lemon

As we drifted down to the bed I disentangled my self from him and went into the bathroom to clean up.

I came out a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around me and my hair. I walked to my walk in closet and went to the dress section. I pulled out a dark green dress that had a red floral pattern. I dropped the towels and pulled the dress on before walking to the mirror. I pulled half of my hair into a bun at the back of my head and let the rest fall down to my butt. (Sailor Pluto's hairstyle).

I walked out of the restroom area to find that Alucard had left. I could feel him in his room getting dressed.

I walked down to the kitchen and pulled out a sprite and flipped on the TV that was in there.

In the middle of the Simpson's the doorbell rang. I put the drink down and walked to the door. I opened it to see Seras and Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, how are you this evening." Seras said walking in.

"Good." I replied. As we walked to the kitchen to wait for Alucard.

Seras was a blonde haired blue eyed human female that Alucard had an infatuation in. I always ask him why he just won't transform her and his reply would always be, 'there's something about her innocence that I just can't take'.

Now don't get me wrong but Seras is far from innocent sex wise of course. She and Alucard have been going at it from the second time they met.

But I think what attracts him to her is her naivety. Still when they do have sex Alucard has to hold back for if he doesn't Seras could die just from the foreplay.

Now Inuyasha is a silver hair golden eyed demon that was just a friend of mine.

Yeah, I know. Just a friend huh, yeah right.

But that's all he is. You'd think that I probably would have jumped his bones by now because he reminds me of my dead lover. Same eyes, same hair.

I would have when I first met him but I couldn't. Maybe because it would hurt my heat to much because I know its not the person I want it to be. So even though he wants to be more, we're just friends.

When Alucard came downstairs Seras ran to him. "Are you ready?" she asked

"For you love, always." He said.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, can we get going now." Inuyasha said standing.

With him leading the way we headed out on a night on the town.

End 2

Tell me what you think.

Thanks,

Dee K


End file.
